


2Jae Twitter Drabble Requests

by seventheavenly



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventheavenly/pseuds/seventheavenly
Summary: A collection of requested drabbles I've written for this precious pair.





	1. Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Took in some drabble requests on [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/7theavenly) when my home Internet was down. Sitting at the computer without Internet irks me but I really wanted to write so this happened... (´ｴ`;)
> 
> All these are written within 10~20 minutes based on the given prompts and on mobile, so please don't side eye me for the inconsistent lengths or if some things don't make sense—I tried my best!
> 
> I may or may not be expanding some of these into proper fics, but regardless of which, please **don't** take and use them without asking!

Drabbles requested on 7 December 2017.

* * *

 

**For byllx; prompt: jealous  
**

 

Youngjae knows it when Jaebum's gaze is on him.

 

He knows it when Jaebum is watching his every move. "You're so careless, Jae," the leader would fuss over him, "someone needs to keep an eye on you."

 

But Youngjae doesn't recognize the new look in Jaebum's eyes. It's different from the usual worried look.

 

Jaebum looks almost angry, and Youngjae wonders about what he's done. There should have been nothing in his actions that would anger the older boy.

 

He finds out, later that night, with his back against the bed and Jaebum hovering dangerously above him.

 

"Did you have fun today, Youngjae? Cuddling with Mark and hugging him throughout the fansign?"

 

Youngjae's breath catches. He was almost going to answer 'yes'.

 

Instead, he asks Jaebum a question in return. "Are you perhaps... jealous, hyung? But why?"

 

Jaebum sighs and rests his forehead on Youngjae's. "I wanted you to be mine, and only mine," Jaebum confesses in reply.

 

* * *

 

**For anon; prompt: discreet holding hands**

 

"Wow, it's freezing out there!"

 

Youngjae cringes at Jackson's exclamation, not looking forward to a day of schedules out in the cold winter air. His throat had been hurting and this was the last thing he needed.

 

Still, he had to do his job, so he shuffles unwillingly from within the warmth of the dorm into the harsh weather outside.

 

Jackson has not been kidding, and Youngjae shivers instantly, bitter that he had lost his gloves just yesterday.

 

"Can someone grab these?" He hears Jaebum yell, the leader motioning to some bags. Youngjae ponders for awhile before shuffling to get them, but Jaebum approaches him and pulls him away.

 

"Hyung, what about the bags?"

 

"Leave them to someone else," Jaebum replies, pulling Youngjae into the van and fitting them both into the back seat.

 

"Hyung, where do I put these?" Yugyeom peers in, bags in hand. "Why didn't you take one?"

 

"My hands were full," is Jaebum's reply, as Youngjae comes to realize how warm his hands are.

 

Jaebum had reached for them earlier to pull him in, and had not let go since then. Blushing, Youngjae shifts to adjust his scarf.

 

"Is your throat alright?" Jaebum asks. Youngjae shakes his head sadly.

 

"Guess I need more hands or find more ways to keep you warm, huh?" Jaebum offers, and grins.

 

* * *

 

**For ItHadToBeYouJB; prompt: friends to lovers**

 

Jaebum looks at the photo of him and Youngjae, and sighs.

 

"You're not going to see him off?" Jinyoung asks.

 

"Is there a reason too?" Jaebum knows he sounds bitter. "His girlfriend is with him."

 

Jinyoung looks confuses. "Girlfriend?"

 

Before Jaebum gets to reply, Jinyoung looks at him in horror. "Don't tell me you didn't know."

 

"Know what?"

 

"You think they're dating because they went to see the shooting stars together?"

 

"Isn't that the truth?"

 

"Hyung," Jinyoung points towards the photo in Jaebum's hands. Taken when Youngjae visited him in the hospital when he had hurt his back. "Do you not know about wishing on shooting stars? About Youngjae's wish?"

 

~ * ~

 

Jaebum runs so hard he feels as if his legs will break. Cursing the huge crowd at the airport, he tries his best to navigate his way to Youngjae's departure gate.

 

Jinyoung's voice echoes in his head: "They say your wish will never come true if you make it while being next to the person you like. He went out that night - to wish that you'd recover soon and that, you'll follow him to New York or at least ask him to stay! I thought you knew! Were you giving him the cold shoulder because you were jealous?"

 

Jaebum tries not to think about his awful misunderstanding, his mistake, and tries to form a coherent sentence to tell Youngjae for when he sees him.

 

If he manages to catch him.

 

He does.

 

Youngjae is surprised to see him there, a huge and bright smile - the kind of smiles Jaebum had come to love, adore, and need in his life - forms on his face as he waves to Jaebum.

 

Jaebum takes the last few steps towards Youngjae, but instead of the sentences he had formed in his head - he kisses Youngjae.

 

Ignoring the gasps and looks from those around them. "I'm so sorry, I've been stupid. Please don't go," he pleads. "Or if you must, I'll go with you."

 

Youngjae stares at him, tears forming in the younger boy's eyes, trying to find words but failing to.

 

So Jaebum continues instead.

 

"I'm so sorry it took me so long realize you loved me too."

 

* * *

 

**For erinn39; prompt: chic and sexy Im Jaebum vs cuddly sunshine otter Choi Youngjae**

 

Im Jaebum.

The campus hottie.

 

Chic, sexy and smart, he has no problems getting dates with the girls on campus. Unfortunately, his latest dilemma involves not a girl - but an irresistible underclassman with the brightest smile.

 

After bumping into the younger boy one day, and grabbing to pull him close in reflex, Jaebum can never forget just how cuddly the other is.

 

So he mulls and sulks and finally approaches his best friend for advice. "Our baby otter?" Jinyoung is surprised and amused. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when the mighty and popular Im Jaebum would date someone from the Literature Club."

 

"It's not a date," Jaebum growls, "yet. At least not until you tell me more about this Youngjae and how I can win his heart."

 

* * *

 

**For sunspritecyj; prompt: hope**

 

"Jae, if you cry anymore, Jackson will think I'm bullying you and barge into the room," Jaebum coos, stroking Youngjae's back.

 

The young boys sobs and tells the other that he doesn't care. "Maybe he can, and after he's done that he can find Mark and, and, beat him up!"

 

Jaebum doesn't know if he should laugh, given the situation. Youngjae had just found out that his long-time crush started going out with someone.

 

"It's not even Mark's fault but I'm just... I'm just angry... you know?" Youngjae throws himself into Jaebum's arms and cries again.

 

~ * ~

 

The next time Jaebum finds Youngjae in his arms is when they bump into Mark and his girlfriend on the streets.

 

"Shhhh," Jaebum coos, "it's alright. You handled it well and they're gone now."

 

"I didn't embarrass myself, right?" Youngjae's head is buried in Jaebum's broad chest.

 

"Not at all, I'd never have guessed you were even heartbroken over him if I didn't already know. I'm proud of you."

 

It is then that Youngjae realizes how comfortable he feels, leaning on the other's chest.

 

~ * ~

 

The third time Youngjae finds himself in an embrace that is becoming increasingly familiar, they are just done with a round of drinks with friends - Mark included.

 

Despite being on to have high alcohol tolerance, Youngjae had gone over his limits in hopes of drowning out thoughts of his past feelings for Mark.

 

It worked, but it also meant he was in no shape to get home alone. Jaebum offered to let him crash at his place instead.

 

Lying in the other's arms, in the other's bed, Youngjae giggles.

 

When Jaebum asks for the reason, Youngjae says that it's because he realized that he's ben rather silly.

 

"What about?"

 

"That I couldn't think past Mark."

 

"Well, you did have the biggest crush on him."

 

Youngjae nods. "I did. But I kept imagining myself to be in the worst place because it wasn't me that he chose."

 

"I won't say it's wrong to be sad over it, but you were pretty dramatic, honestly, screaming about it on the rooftop for days. Thank goodness everyone was home for the holidays then."

 

Youngjae giggles again at the memory.

 

"It really felt so dark then, like it is now," Youngjae nudges the other in the dimly lit room. "But I feel silly because there was always a light with me, just that I had never noticed..."

 

Youngjae feels Jaebum tense at his words.

 

"I wasn't entirely asleep when you found me on your doorstep. I never knew you felt that way towards me, hyung. But I'm glad you thought I was asleep - so I finally know now."

 

Before pressing a quick kiss to Jaebum's cheek, Youngjae thanks him. "Thank you for loving me, despite knowing my huge crush on Mark. Thank you for being by my side, always. I don't want to rush things right now - but I just want you to know how grateful I am to have my own beacon of light when all I see is darkness."

 

"You're welcome," Jaebum replies a little fiercely - Youngjae can almost see the tears in his eyes. "I'll always be, as long as you need me to."

 

* * *

 

**For Diviyyko; angel & demon**

 

“Our kind don't play with angels, Youngjae."

 

Mark's tone is stern. Threatening even.

 

"I'm," Youngjae takes a deep breath, "I'm not playing. He's hurt."

 

"Then leave him.”

 

Youngjae doesn’t.

For a demon, he cares a lot.

“Too much,” Mark always laments.

 

But Youngjae just does.

 

~ * ~

 

“We don’t mingle with demons, Jaebum.”

 

There is a warning in Jinyoung’s gaze.

 

“He saved me when I was hurt, I need to return the favour,” Jaebum explains.

 

“Will you really end it after?”

 

Jinyoung knows him too well.

 

Jaebum doesn’t leave Youngjae after he repays him.

Not even when the feathers from his wings fall from the heat of Hell.

Not even when Youngjae begs him to leave.

 

Because how can he?

When Youngjae’s eyes are full of tears?


	2. Untitled II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual disclaimer:  
> All these were written within 10~20 minutes based on the given prompts, and I may or may not be expanding some of these into proper fics, but regardless of which, **please don't take and use them without asking!**

Drabbles requested on 13 December 2017.

 

* * *

 

 

**For ottertwe; prompt: two-person sweater**

 

“This is stupid,” Youngjae hisses under his breath.

 

Normally, Jaebum would agree.

Normally, he might even be shocked that Youngjae would hiss.

 

But given their current situation, he merely stifles his laughter.

 

“Everyone is looking at us,” Youngjae whines bitterly.

 

“I think that was the point of the punishment, Jae,” Jaebum reminds the other. “After all, who **wouldn’t** stare at two people in a two-person sweater?”

 

Youngjae huffs, mumbling something about how he would be understanding enough to not stare, after having gone through this.

 

“It’s just fifteen minutes, we’ll be done in no time,” Jaebum tries. Secretly, he just enjoyed being in close proximity to the other while watching the other throw the more adorable tantrum.

 

“The most uncomfortable fifteen minutes of my life,” Youngjae sighs in defeat, ducking his head when more people turn to stare at them.

 

“You’re not comfortable sharing this sweater with me, Jae?” Jaebum feigns hurt, earning himself an exaggerated eye roll from the other.

 

“I’m not,” Youngjae starts, and quickly adds that he is just kidding. “I’m so glad you volunteered to come with me. This would be a thousand times worse if I was with anyone else.”

 

“Really?” Jaebum tries not to look too satisfied. “You seemed pretty happy when Mark volunteered too.”

 

“That’s because I didn’t think anyone would volunteer at all! I’m honestly surprise that you did.”

 

“Well,” a grin appears on Jaebum’s face. “I just wanted to get into this sweater with you so we can take it off **_together_ **.”

 

Jaebum watches as Youngjae’s eyes widen, as the other blushes furiously, as the other struggles to find words—only to slap his chest and accuse him for being a pervert.

 

Despite his earlier words, Jaebum can’t wait for the fifteen minutes to be over.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**For 1272melt; prompt: realizations**

 

“So,” Jinyoung chooses his next words carefully, “he asked you out?”

 

“Yes,” Youngjae exclaims—half excited, half scared. “Can you believe it?”

 

Jaebum frowns.

Yes, he can believe someone else asked his Youngjae out.

 

His Youngjae - bright, cuddly, loud, warm and, well, **_his_ **.

 

 **His** Youngjae - but not his entirely, because he had never told the other - because the other had never noticed his absolutely obvious affections for him or reciprocated them.

 

His Youngjae - who is pondering on whether he should go out for a date with an idol from another group who had dared to ask him out.

 

Jinyoung leans in uncomfortably close to whisper some equally uncomfortable words: “I told you someone else would take him if you wouldn’t.”

 

He almost growls in response, but Jinyoung adds: “It’s not too late.”

 

So before Youngjae comes to a decision on whether to accept the date or not, Jaebum pulls Youngjae into the bathroom - an action which no other member finds surprising, and locks the door behind them.

 

“Hyung?” Youngjae asks, genuinely surpsrised and confused and Jaebum just wants to kiss him silly to make that look go away. “What’re you doing?”

 

“Youngjae,” Jaebum takes a deep breath, deciding to throw pleasantries and romantics out the window, “I love you.”

 

The younger boy smiles in return. “I know that, hyung. I love you too.”

 

It is Jaebum’s turn to be surprised, then frustrated. “No, Youngjae. Not I love you like I love GOT7 or I love music. I,” he reaches to cup Youngjae’s cheek, “love,” pulls Youngjae close so that their faces are close, “you.”

  
“Oh,” Youngjae whispers. “ **_Oh._ ** ”

 

* * *

 

 

**For erinn39; prompt: bodyswap**

 

Youngjae stares at his reflection in the mirror and pinches himself for the tenth time.

 

He wasn’t dreaming. It really was Jaebum’s reflection staring back.

 

Youngjae sits on the bed and takes deep breaths before reaching for the phone, _Jaebum’s phone_ , on the bedside table.

 

He rethinks his decision to call the leader of GOT7.

After all, it was Jaebum’s body he was in right now. If anyone, the other should be able to give him an explanation.

 

Or so he desperately hopes, before holding back his tears and dialing his number on Jaebum’s phone.

 

To see his name saved as “Youngjae♥” on Jaebum’s phone surprises him, and makes things seem a little less terrifying.

 

~ * ~

 

Jaebum stares at his reflection in the mirror and smirks.

 

He thinks smirking as Youngjae is amazingly attractive and reaches to take a selfie of himself - well, himself in Youngjae’s body - doing so.

 

Waking up to find himself in the room of his ex-roommate had been a shock, but it soon ebbed away into amusement and thankfulness.

 

Pacing around the room, Jaebum takes in pieces of Youngjae’s life since he left the dorm. Since he left their shared room.

 

The abundance of Supreme items stand out most, followed by empty bottles of herbal teas and unfinished music notes. Amongst the pile of notes, an album catches Jaebum’s eye.

 

Flipping it open, he doesn’t bother hiding his smile upon seeing the many photos he had taken with Youngjae since their trainee days. He never knew Youngjae printed them out to keep.

 

To know that it was an album of **just the two of them** and no one else made it that much better.

 

When his phone - Youngjae’s phone, he reminds himself - rings, his smile only grows wider to see “Jaebeomi Hyung♥” as the caller.

 

It feels weird to hear his own voice from the other end, but he thoroughly enjoys speaking with Youngjae’s voice. The real Youngjae, meanwhile, is frantic and scared—so he tries to calm the other down while discussing the possible cause and solutions to their body swap.

 

“I don’t mind staying like this a little longer, though,” he confesses to the younger boy while staring at his reflection in the mirror. “I didn’t know you sleep naked nowadays, Jae. Didn’t know you reached your goal of having gorgeous abs already, either.”

 

Hearing a scream from the other end, he merely grins even more, thinking it would even better if it was Youngjae’s own voice screaming from being flustered.

 

* * *

 

 

**For peachysvn; prompt: older JB with teenager Youngjae**

“Seven years? Seven years, Youngjae hyung!”

 

Youngjae glares at BamBam for his dramatic response. “Yes, it’s just seven years.”

 

“Just?” BamBam throws his hands into the air. “Just?! You’re dating a guy who is seven years older than you, hyung! And okay, seven years isn’t **that** much, but you’ve still in the middle of college and he’s already a professional and renowned photographer! It’s a huge gap!”

 

“Jaebum hyung is nice, okay? Don’t be so worried! He treats me well, and we promised to work it out. We’ll manage.” Youngjae insists, grabbing his jacket and trying to get to the door before BamBam blocks him.

 

BamBam **does** block him, but agrees to let him go after a few last questions and confirmations.

 

“So you’re just going for dinner with him? Nothing else?” Youngjae nods, preferring to leave out the part where Jaebum has asked him to model for him, naked.

 

“He knows you’re a kid who is just in college, right?” Youngjae nods again, remembering their many conversations they had about Jaebum’s work and how different their worlds are.

 

“Okay, lastly, did you bring condoms?”

 

Youngjae throws a punch at BamBam as the other dodges, laughs and waves goodbye to him.

 

~ * ~

 

Lying in bed with Jaebum always felt great.

 

Especially if they were both naked.

 

And especially if it was after a long and rough session in bed (they actually began making out on the kitchen table first, but Youngjae would never tell anyone about that).

 

Youngjae sighs contently and snuggles closer to Jaebum.

 

“What’s on your mind, baby?”

 

It is BamBam’s words, their age gap, the different worlds they lived in—but Youngjae can’t bring himself to voice his concerns. Not when Jaebum had been working overtime for three nights straight and they finally have a moment all to themselves.

 

Jaebum kisses the top of Youngjae’s head when the other doesn’t reply.

 

“You’re worried about our age gap again, aren’t you?”

 

Youngjae wonders if being able to read someone else so easily was a perk of being older, or if Jaebum just knew him that well.

 

Still, he can’t bring himself to affirm Jaebum’s suspicions.

 

“It’s alright, baby,” Jaebum pulls Youngjae closer, so that there is no space left between their flushed bodies. “We’ll work this out step by step, alright? At a pace you’re comfortable with.”

 

“Will you be alright? Waiting for me to catch up?” Youngjae finally finds his voice.

 

“You’re worth waiting a thousand lifetimes for, Youngjae.”

 

* * *

 

 

**For elibrna9788; prompt: student council president Youngjae and delinquent Jaebum**

 

“Hyung.”

 

Jaebum absolutely _loves_ it when Youngjae uses that tone with him.

 

He hopes that he is the only one who gets to be on the receiving end of that tone.

 

“Yes, Mr. Student Council President?” Jaebum props his feet up on the table, then folds his hands over his stomach in mock politeness.

 

“Why did you chase all the literature club members out of their club room?”

 

“Because you wouldn’t agree to go on a date with me.”

 

“Must you involve other people in **our** issues? Please don’t cause more trouble, especially not with me as an excuse.”

 

“Say it again,” Jaebum grins, loving the exasperated look on Youngjae’s face.

 

“Please don’t cause more trouble?”

 

“No, the line before.” Jaebum moves to stand, moving over to Youngjae who is slowly backing against the locked doors. He loves that Youngjae locks the doors when confronting him.

 

“Must you involve others in our issues…?”

 

Reaching to almost touch Youngjae’s cheek, Jaebum confesses that he loves how Youngjae constantly refers to them as ‘us’.

 

The student council president rolls his eyes at the older boy, but Jaebum doesn’t miss the faint blush on his cheeks.

 

“To answer your question, yes, I will continue to involve others until you agree to that date.”

 

* * *

 

 

**For elibrna9788; prompt: idol Jaebum and non-showbiz Youngjae**

 

Im Jaebum had never felt so annoyed yet satisfied.

 

Having reached a great peak of his idol career the year before, he currently enjoyed his fame and success without **_too_ ** much scrutiny from the public. That meant more freedom to choose this projects, and more time off to be normal.

 

It allowed him to meet old friends and new people.

 

He met Jinyoung, who had complained about him being not catching up with his best friend.

Jinyoung—who introduced him to a cosy little cafe called The Moon, tended by the cutest boy named Choi Youngjae.

 

Jaebum had been so used to being fawned over, so used to have people screaming his names, so used to having other idols ask him out—that meeting the seemingly ordinary Choi Youngjae who did not chase after him, felt refreshing.

 

Refreshing, because he could finally make a new friend who wasn’t interested in him just for his fame.

 

Yet the more he got to know Youngjae, the more they became just friends, the more frustrated Jaebum became.

 

He felt so attached to Youngjae that he couldn’t understand why Youngjae didn’t feel the same for him, even a little.

 

“I don’t need him to be a fan of mine, Jinyoung,” he tells the other exasperatedly. “I just wish he’d like me back. Is that too much to ask for?”

 

Jinyoung smirks and shakes his head.

 

“I bet you have more than half of the nation’s single girls chasing after you, celebrities included, but you want the affection of this one simple man who has never been to a concert of yours. You never cease to amaze me, hyung.”

 

Jaebum rolls his eyes at the comment.

 

“Well, I’ll just have to give him tickets to my next concert, then?”

 

“It doesn’t work like that,” Jinyoung shakes his head again.

 

“What does, then?”

 

Jinyoung’s answer is how Jaebum finds himself outside Youngjae’s cafe one late night, after the cafe’s operating hours, with a masks and sunglasses on, holding a bouquet in his hand and a pair of movie tickets in the other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect to open requests so soon but I was itching to write drabbles again.  
> Again, thank you to all you lovely people who requested, I enjoyed writing for all of you ♥
> 
> Now that I've satisfied my craving to write drabbles, I will obediently work on my longer fics again. 
> 
> If you still have prompts, do head over [here](https://goo.gl/forms/gUiE054e7f27sRUh2) to request for one-shots instead :)


	3. Valentine's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who sent drabble requests in for Valentine's, and sorry it took so long!  
> I haven’t been able to write for awhile, so I apologize in advance if the drabbles aren’t up to your expectations! I tried my best though!
> 
> If I didn’t pick your request, it’s either because:  
> 1\. It is a repeated request - as in, I’ve written a drabble for it before. Do check the previous chapters :D  
> 2\. I couldn’t think of what to write for the prompt. I am so sorry for this one, I’ve been stressed lately and haven’t been able to write as easily and as much as I’d like to :(  
> 3\. I picked others from the few you submitted :)
> 
> Happy belated Valentine's to all you lovely people ♥

 

**#3.1 @ anon:**

 

“It wasn’t me, hyung,” Youngjae curses Yugyeom internally while his voice shivers, “I was away when someone posted that status, it wasn’t me! I didn’t write it! I swear”

 

“So,” Jaebum’s voice is soft, but Youngjae knows **_that_ ** tone.

 

The tone Jaebum used when he was beyond angry.

 

“You’re saying that you didn’t post about you being gay, about being in love with me and that we’re boyfriends.”

 

It wasn't even a question. Youngjae felt doomed to his bones and beyond.

 

Their mutual friends had all seen that status, and cruelly, the two of them being the last to know of it. Youngjae could imagine the confusion Jaebum went through when others approached and congratulated him on the relationship.

 

 **_Their_ ** supposed relationship.

 

Despite deleting the status as soon as he found out about it (which was hours later), the damage was already done.

 

Youngjae had been so bewildered when his mom called to invite Jaebum to their family dinner next week. His mother was beyond happy that Youngjae had finally settled with a ‘nice young man’, and Youngjae would have to deal with her disappointment after he explained this to Jaebum.

 

“I didn’t post it,” Youngjae affirms.

 

“But are you?”

 

“Huh?”

 

Jaebum doesn’t look as furious as Youngjae thought he would be. In fact, the younger boy thought he looked rather… disappointed?

 

“I asked if you’re gay.”

 

Youngjae gulps.

 

He had never told Jaebum, even though he supposed that the older boy might have figured it out at some point. “I am.”

 

“And?”

 

“And…?”

 

“Are you in love with me?”

 

Youngjae considers his options and come to a conclusion: if Jaebum was already angry with him, he might as well make the best and at least save himself from his mother’s disappointment.

 

“What… what should I answer to make you come to a family dinner with me as my boyfriend?”

 

The silence makes Youngjae feel more guilty than scared. Here he was, dragging Jaebum into a mess for his own sake, all because of a stupid prank.

 

“Honestly, Youngjae?” Jaebum reaches to hold Youngjae’s chin and the younger boy winces.

 

“It doesn’t matter really matter. I’d still go to your family dinner just so I can hear you tell others that I’m your boyfriend.”

 

~ * ~

 

A few hours later, Yugyeom returns to his shared room with Youngjae, expecting the older boy to whine and be adorably angry at him over the prank. After all, Youngjae was the least scary out of all the older boys in their group and he rather liked it when the other was distressed.

 

He could get into real trouble if he messed with anyone else, but Youngjae would always let him off the hook.

 

What he doesn’t expect is to see the two asleep on Youngjae’s bed, the younger in Jaebum’s arms.

 

When Jaebum’s eyes open, Yugyeom feels a chill running down his spine at the look in the older boy’s eyes.

 

Yugyeom thinks he might never get to prank Youngjae anymore.

 

[ prompt: prank gone wrong ]

 

* * *

 

**#3.2 @ Ana:**

 

“Are you sure, Youngjae?”

 

Youngjae huffs before answering. “Yes, Jinyoung-hyung,” he tries not to sound too exasperated, “for the hundredth time, I am sure! Why are you being so unsupportive of me trying to enjoy my single life on Valentine’s Day, anyway?”

 

Jinyoung purses his lips. He can’t tell Youngjae the real reason why, so he shakes his head and just explains that it is his motherly instincts to be worried.

 

“It’ll be fine, BamBam and Yugyeom will be there too, we’ll just be club hopping.”

 

“I’m more worried knowing that they’re there…”

 

“Anyway, I have to go now, I’m already late! Help me feed Coco in a bit, alright?”

 

“Um, where did you leave Coco’s food again…?”

 

“Jinyoung-hyung!” Youngjae stomps his foot lightly and then laughs nervously when Jinyoung glares at him. “I mean, I told you at least ten times already that it’s in the cupboard over there. Are you trying to keep me from leaving?”

 

Before Jinyoung answers, the doorbell rings. Youngjae tells him that he is saved by the doorbell and wonders out loud if BamBam and Yugyeom thought he was ditching them and came over instead.

 

Opening the door, Youngjae is about to apologize but is greeted with a faceful of roses, or to be more exact: _battered_ roses.

 

Taking a startled step back, Youngjae recognizes the person holding the bouquet.

 

“Jaebum-hyung?” The older boy had moved out of town since he received a high-paying job in the city next to it, and Youngjae did not expect to see him on a weekday. “What’re you doing here? You look beat! Did you run all the way up here?”

 

“Yeah,” Jaebum takes deep breaths, “the lift wasn’t working and Jinyoung texted me that you were leaving already.”

 

“Jinyoung-hyung texted you? But why? I mean, don’t you have work?”

 

“Go out for dinner with me, Youngjae.”

 

“Dinner...?”

 

“Don’t go clubbing, be my Valentine’s date.”

 

Youngjae stammers and blushes and fumbles with his keys before Jinyoung pushes him out the door, telling him that he will take good care of Coco as planned, and exhausted wishes them both a ‘Happy Valentine’s Day’.

 

[ prompt: A tired JB winds up at Youngjae’s door, with a dozen of roses that aren’t in the best shape ]

 

* * *

 

 

**#3.3 @ Ahgasophie:**

 

Jaebum grins at the camera in his hands, wondering if his cheeks are entirely flushed of if the room is just getting warmer.

 

“Thanks, Youngjae,” his voice is softer, _shakier_ , than he intended it to be. “You didn’t have to.”

 

“I wanted to, hyung!” Youngjae sounds extremely pleased with Jaebum ‘s reaction to the present. “It’s our thousandth day together after all!”

 

Jaebum bites his lower lip.

 

He had _almost_ forgotten about it.

 

Jaebum remembered their dating anniversaries, but he had never counted the days since they first dated as religiously as Youngjae did.

 

Not wanting to disappoint his boyfriend, Jaebum had taken extra care to note down this one.

 

“I got you something too.” Jaebum likes the look of surprise on Youngjae’s face. He had failed to get a present for Youngjae every other hundredth-day, after all.

 

“What is it?” Youngjae asks, moving to straddle Jaebum’s lap excitedly.

 

“You’ll have to close your eyes first,” Jaebum whispers, his throat suddenly going dry as his fingers tighten around his boyfriend’s waist.

 

[ prompt: first close your eyes ]

 

* * *

 

 

**#3.4 @ Ahgasophie:**

 

“Jeju?” Youngjae rolls over on the bed, giving Jaebum complete view of his body from where the older boy is standing.

 

“Yeah,” Jaebum answers despite the distraction. “My family has been planning to go there for a vacation for some time.”

 

“Take me with you,” Youngjae whines, though not really meaning it. Even though Jaebum’s family liked him, they didn’t know about their relationship. Furthermore, Youngjae did not want to intrude upon the other’s family time.

 

So Youngjae puts on the saddest face he can muster, earning him a chuckle and a kiss from Jaebum.

 

“Ah, I should be glad that we’re on break but I can’t stand being away from you,” Youngjae confesses, reaching for his phone on the bedside table but touching Jaebum’s camera instead. “I’m so jealous of your camera,” he adds, “at least it gets to go everywhere with you.”

 

“Do you know why?”

 

“Because you need an outlet to unleash your infinite creativity at all times?” Youngjae sticks out his tongue and moves to avoid Jaebum smacking him. Jaebum slaps his thigh anyway, but moves to open a drawer.

 

“This is for you to keep.”

 

Youngjae sits up to look at the book Jaebum placed on the bed. No, it wasn’t just a book, it was an album.

 

“All the photos I’ve taken,” Jaebum explains, before Youngjae can ask. “So it’ll be just like you were with me wherever I went. That’s why I bring the camera with me everywhere.”

 

[ prompt: JB gives Youngjae a photo album of photos he’s taken ]

 

* * *

 

 

**#3.5 @ Ahgasophie:**

 

Youngjae can almost hear his mother’s voice telling him he _should_ have brought an umbrella to class.

 

“But it was so sunny this morning,” Youngjae tells himself, as if it would make the heavy downpour cease.

 

If only he didn’t decide to stay back after class to spend time in the music room, he could be home taking a warm shower and enjoying his mother’s home-cooked dinner in a bit.

 

Sitting down on the porch, he sighs. The music room of their school was located away from the main building, so there wasn’t anyone else around he could borrow an umbrella from. The administrative office in this smaller building had already closed, and the janitor would soon come around to lock up.

 

Perhaps he could just try running home in the rain, Youngjae thinks, but stops himself at the memory of when he last tried that. Bedridden from flu for a whole week, Youngjae was left with a ton of homework to catch up on. That, and a lot of missed piano classes. He didn’t want that to happen again.

 

But Jackson had just told him stories of how a ghost would haunt the music building when the sun went down. It was almost sundown and Youngjae, being a scaredy cat, really didn’t want to risk finding out whether Jackson’s tale was true or not.

 

He gets up and prepares to run, but is held back by a hand on his shoulder.

 

Screaming, Youngjae turns around and comes face to face with—

“Im Jaebum?”

 

Im Jaebum, the school’s notorious gang leader: a good fighter, a delinquent, a nuisance to teachers - and a total hottie (at least, he was the most handsome boy Youngjae knew of).

 

“That’s Jaebum _hyung_ to you, Choi Youngjae. I’m older than you are.”

 

Youngjae doesn’t know what to reply, but he doesn’t have to, because Jaebum pulls him close and opens an umbrella above them.

 

“This is to repay you for lending me your umbrella last week,” the older boy explains, “I still haven’t got a new one so it looks like I’ll have to walk you home and then take it home.”

 

Youngjae doesn’t dare dispute, but finds the walk home more enjoyable than he imagined it to be.

 

[ prompt: It’s raining and Youngjae forgets his umbrella ]

 

* * *

 

 

**#3.6 @ Diviyuko:**

 

Jaebum reminisces about when he first met Youngjae.

 

Back in the junk shop years ago, Youngjae had been there with others to inquire about parts. Jaebum wasn’t playing dumb when he asked Youngjae if he was an angel. Having grown up on a planet like Tatooine, Jaebum had seen many but none had ever looked as ethereal as Youngjae did.

 

He remembers the pod race, how he had never wanted to succeed so badly in life—just so he could help Youngjae and the group gain parts to repair their ship.

 

He remembers how tightly Youngjae had hugged him after he won the race.

 

Remembers the many light kisses Youngjae peppered his cheeks with.

 

Jaebum never really understood his feelings back then: overwhelmed by the fact that he was free and leaving his home planet,  but since they parted ways - he realized how much he missed Youngjae. Not a single day passed when he didn’t wish to see his face.

 

So when he is assigned to guard Youngjae - now a Senator - from an assassination ten years later, Jaebum is thrilled.

 

To say that Jaebum enjoyed guarding Youngjae would be an understatement. He loved being around the Senator and soon confessed to loving him, despite him being a Jedi. The Senator had rebuked him then, reminding him that Jedis weren’t supposed to form attachments.

 

Now, at the brink of execution, after months of suppressing his emotions while acting as Youngjae’s personal bodyguard, he tells Youngjae to not be afraid.

 

“I’m not afraid of dying,” Youngjae whispers in reply. “I’ve been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I love you,” Youngjae whispers, and Jaebum is instantly overwhelmed with many emotions that he had been taught to let go as a Jedi.

 

"I thought we had decided not to fall in love. That we'd be forced to live a lie, and that it would destroy our lives," he reminds Youngjae of his words, wondering why he would do so. He wanted to be with Youngjae so badly, it felt like his entire soul was calling out to Youngjae’s.

 

"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway,” Youngjae moves closer. Jaebum thinks he might go crazy with how sincere Youngjae sounds. “I truly, deeply love you, and before we die I want you to know."

 

[ prompt: something like the history of Anakin Skywalker & Padme ]

 

* * *

 

 

**#3.7 @ Kanon:**

 

“You can’t even show me a photo of my date?” Jaebum raises an eyebrow at BamBam, wondering why he even allowed the situation to come to this.

 

“It’s not my fault you lost the bet,” BamBam reminds Jaebum with a wicked glint in his eyes.

 

“Fine, just give me the details and I’ll be the- wait, does the other person know about this? They know I’m going just for the sake of it, right? They’re not going to expect anything out of it... right?”

 

The smirk on BamBam’s face makes Jaebum loathe losing the bet ten times more.

 

~ * ~

 

Table 31 at 1PM.

 

Jaebum doesn’t know why, but he is there half an hour earlier. It really wasn’t looking forward to the blind date, since BamBam was the one who set it up all because of the silly bet, but it wasn’t in him to be late, regardless.

 

Being half an hour early seemed like too much, until a soft voice asks for his name five minutes later.

 

“Yes, that’s me,” Jaebum looks up. If the fact that his blind date also showed up early hadn’t already left a good impression on him, the bashfully adorable boy did for sure.

 

“I’m Youngjae,” he introduces himself, taking the seat opposite Jaebum.

 

Neither of them say anything, Youngjae blushing furiously and looking everywhere else but Jaebum; while Jaebum stared at him as if he had never seen a human being before.

 

The waiter is the one who breaks the ice, taking their orders only for the both of them to realize their shared love for the joint’s beef burger set. It leads to them discovering more shared interests: music, pets, games and dirty jokes.

 

By the time they are done with the meal, Youngjae looks regretfully at Jaebum before bidding him goodbye. “BamBam said this blind date was because you lost a bet, so I guess it’ll just be a one-time thing, right? It was nice meeting you, Jaebum.”

 

“Can it be more than a one-time thing?” Jaebum blurts out. He loves how - despite the many conversations and meal they have shared - Youngjae still manages to blush in reaction to his words.

 

“Do… you want it to be more…?”

 

“Yes,” Jaebum affirms. “Very much.”

 

[ prompt: blind date ]

 

* * *

 

 

**#3.8 @ anon:**

 

“Honey, have you picked up the kids?”

 

Jaebum mutters a curse before apologizing and making a sharp U-turn. After a bad day at work, he had almost forgotten about Youngjae’s sudden fever, and that his mother had welcome the younger of their kids to her place - so Youngjae could rest without the burden of having to take care of the little ones.

 

Mark was older and could take care of himself, so he was left to his own devices after classes ended.

 

Picking up the other four, Jaebum tries to not scream when they start playing and bickering in the car: Yugyeom reaching over to the front seat to slap Jinyoung's shoulder while Jackson and BamBam were in a challenge to see who could reach the highest possible voice pitch.

 

He wonders how Youngjae manages them all, everyday, and feels all the more appreciative of his husband.

 

As soon as they are home, the children let themselves in—Jinyoung immediately chasing after Yugyeom with death threats while BamBam rushed off to look for Mark so he could show off his new toy. Jackson heads towards their bedroom, calling for Youngjae.

 

Jaebum enters to see Jackson patting Youngjae’s head and chuckles quietly at the scene.

 

“Welcome home, love,” Youngjae greets weakly from the bed.

 

And Jaebum feels so, as the rest of the children crowd around him in the doorway: Mark welcoming him home with a little hug while the others fought their way through to get to their other father.

 

He smiles at his family, his bad day at work completely forgotten.

 

[ prompt: 2jae with chaotic GOT5 as kids ]

 

* * *

 

 

**#3.9 @ anon:**

 

It is halfway through his surprise birthday party when Jaebum felt himself being dragged and shoved into a room by Jackson, the other yelling ‘have fun!’ before slamming the door shut.

 

He isn’t one for birthday parties, much less ones he didn’t planned, but Jackson had assured him that it was also a congratulatory party for his recent promotion. After all, he had spent the last six months drowned in work, barely meeting friends, much less getting laid.

“I also hired a stripper,” Jackson had whispered in his ear, “he can give you a private dance, it’s one of his specialties. You won’t have to share.” Jackson winked as he continued to usher more people in, leaving Jaebum flustered.

 

Jaebum shouldn’t have told Jackson about him not getting laid because of work.

 

But there he stood, in Jackson’s guest room, with who he assumes is the striper.

 

Jaebum had never seen a stripper or been to a strip show, but the boy before him definitely didn’t look like one. He imagined tacky clothes with revealing ones underneath, but the boy was looking as sweet as if he were going on a date. Could it be a new trend?

 

Regardless, Jaebum really did **not** need a stripper, so he is about to tell the boy, but the other speaks first. “Where’s the piano?”

 

“Huh?” Could it be some kind of kinky concept he had yet to know about?

 

“The piano, you know, so I can… oh no, I’m at the wrong party, aren’t I?”

 

The boy looks horribly distressed as he takes out his phone to make a call. Jaebum watches with mild amusement. Usually, he would leave; but the other boy looks _very_ adorable in his flustered state.

 

When the call is over, the boy smiles weakly and confirms that it is, indeed, the wrong party. “The party I’m supposed to be at is tomorrow,” he laughs at his own mistake, “I knew something was amiss.”

 

“You could stay,” Jaebum offers, “since you’re already here. And don’t worry, since this is a mistake, you won’t have to strip.”

 

“S-strip?” The other boy goes pale and Jaebum rethinks his words and the situation.

 

“You… aren’t a stripper, are you?”

 

“I’m not, why would you think that?”

 

Jaebum explains and is relieved that the boy - Youngjae, as he introduces himself - laughs instead of feeling more distressed. When Youngjae says he should probably leave, Jaebum repeats his offer.

 

He thinks that he could enjoy his birthday party a tad bit more with some new company in the form of a forgetful piano player.

 

[ prompt: Youngjae is a piano player who is mistaken as a stripper at Jaebum’s birthday party ]

 

* * *

 

 

**#3.10 @ anon:**

 

“A-another one?”

 

BamBam looks up at Youngjae who is standing at the top of the stairs, peering down cautiously. “Hyung, it’s flowers, you don’t have to act as if a bomb was sent to our house.”

 

“But I’m allergic to them, Bam! You know it! Please get rid of it before I come down.”

 

“You’re going to break the sender’s heart by throwing out all these beautiful bouquets, hyung.”

 

“Well, he’s breaking my body by sending my stuff I’m allergic to!”

 

“I think he just doesn’t know? I didn’t know till three months after I moved in here. Maybe you should tell him?”

 

“I don’t even know who he is, how do I do that?”

 

~ * ~

 

“Hyung, you have mail!”

 

“Is it another bouquet?”

 

“You’ll be glad to know it’s not. I’ll leave it on your table.”

 

Youngjae finds a box of his favourite snacks on the table, along with an envelope. He opens it and reads the note inside:

 

_Dear Youngjae,_

 

_I apologize for not knowing about your allergy. I hope you aren’t allergic to these snacks, since you mentioned they could be an alternative._

 

_As for my identity—it isn’t an appropriate time to reveal myself yet, but I will in due time._

 

_For now, I hope that you can receive my goodwill and presents._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

 

[ prompt: Youngjae is allergic to flowers but Jaebum keeps on sending them to him ]

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably be doing more of this in the future, it was fun! Thank you to all you lovely people who requested, I enjoyed writing for all of you ♥
> 
> If you'd like to request for one-shots, do head over [here](https://goo.gl/forms/gUiE054e7f27sRUh2) instead :)


End file.
